Sister of A Certain Hero
by ForbbidenForest
Summary: Not very good at summaries, sorry. Girl is a sister of a well known hero, doesn't really fit in, brother forgets to pick her up from school, travel to camp, go on an adventure. First FanFic Be Nice! R&R! Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. My Brother Drives Me to School

**Hey fellow Fanfictioners, this is my first PJO FanFic and I'm not promising that it will be great but thank you for reading! PJO for life, and if you haven't already figured it out I do not own PJO that honor belongs to Rick Riordan alone, sadly...**

**My Brother Drives Me to School:**

I have never been one for blaming others but I have to say this right out loud this time it WAS Percy's fault! HE said he'd pick me up from school and take me straight home, but what does he do? He goes and forgets about me. I mean is that any way to treat your half-sister? No it's not, but if you want to disagree with me then go ahead and be my guest, it's not my fault if you get soaked, oh wait, maybe it is...

Hello, I'm Andromeda Jackson, half-sister of Percy Jackson, and daughter of Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson. Paul and Sally are married, but my mom chose to keep her maden name, so I also took it as my last name, but my dad doesn't seem to mind. Percy is my mom's son with another man, and I really love him, he is the best brother in the world, even if he does forget to pick me up from school sometimes. Anyway I'm 14 and Percy is 30, even though he has always looked 18. My mom and him say that he has some rare disorder that stopped him from aging appearance wise, I think it's something more but I'm not really sure, so I don't press the issue. I have two other younger siblings the oldest of them being 14 year old Princess, Maggi. And the youngest of the two is Mason, he is 10 years old. See it's weird in our family because Maggi and Mason both have light brown hair and brown eyes, while Percy and I have deep Black hair, and mesmerizing sea green eyes. Percy and Mason don't seem to care, I think thats a guy thing, but Maggi and I are so close to the same age ( she claims that she was born first and therefore older, and not my age, like I own the number), she says I'm an outcast, and I'm probably not even my Father or Mother's daughter, and that really hurts. Percy tells me not to worry about it because Maggi is just being a brat, but I sometimes wonder if Maggi is right, I mean I know Sally is my mother, she gave brith to me, but what about Paul, my father?

So lets start out right. It is the last day of school of my 8th grade year. I did not want to get out of bed even though I knew that it was my final school day, I dont even know why I bothered, I mean I had already been kicked out of the school 3 weeks earlier. But of course I had to go. Percy peeked his head into my room, " Meda. Meda, you have to get up. I know you don't feel like it, but it's the last day of school, mom is making blue pancakes, and I'll drive you to school so you don't have to take the bus, hell, I'll even pick you up after school." That was a very tempting offer, I mean the no bus part, I hate that bus. First because Maggi rides it, cause she goes to my school, and all the kids hate me and make fun of me for having ADHD and Dyslexia. And Maggi doesn't try to stop them, she eggs them on. She is so rotten when we aren't in front of are parents. I don't know why she hates me, she just does.

So I opened my eyes and sat up. "Percy, If you want me to go to school you have to leave so I can get changed."

"What, oh yeah sorry. Be down in 15 minutes please."

"Fine!" I shouted to him, since he was now down stairs. I got out of bed and put on my Dan Young Jr. High private academy uniform on. Every student had at least two school uniforms, the boys had three, a slacks and jacket, shorts and polo, and jeans and a sweater. The girls had tights, a skirt, and a sweater/shirt, and slacks and a jacket. Maggi always wore the skirt ensamble, and I the slacks one. I did not do skirts. I pulled half of my hair up in a clip, and quickly brushed through the rest of it trying to get my hair to lie down flat. I pulled on my shoes, brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and raced down stairs.

Paul was already gone, but my mom was still here. She was placing plates down infront of Mason, Maggi and Percy. She saw me and placed a plate for me and herself as well. "Good morning sweety."

"Good morning mom, morning Percy, Mason, Maggi." each gave their collective good morning and started shoveling food into their faces.

"So, Perce, are you still driving me to school today?" I asked between bites. I wouldn't normally have to ask anyone this right after they told me they would, but Percy is forgetful. And I had to make sure that Mom thought that it was okay, I mean it would be but still had to make sure, you know. Anyway more than that I was happy to see Percy, he isn't around all that much and he always leaves for the summer, so I try to get as much time with him as I can. Mom had looked away just then and Maggi sneered at me and I could tell that her face said, I-doubt-it-there-is-no-way-brother-Percy-would-take-you-to-school-and-not-me-after-all-I-am-the-favorite-twin. And in a way she was right, Mom probably wouldn't let Percy take one twin and not the other, she thought that we were the best of friends. Also Maggi was the favorite twin, loved by everyone more, except for mom and Percy. Mom loved us both equally, which really ticked Maggi off, and Percy loved me more, claiming that I was more like him, which made me happy. Percy was the only one who ever took my side in things, and also the only one that could make Maggi behave.

When mom turned back around to talk Maggi stopped her sneer and put on a pouting face. "Mom why does Andromeda get to be driven to school by Percy and not me, he is my favorite brother too." Mason laughed in the back watching TV totally oblivious to what was just said.

"Well Percy can take both of you." My mom said trying to be fair and not realizing how unfair she was being.

"I had promised Meda that I would take her if she got up to go to school and she did, so I'm just going to be driving Meda, Sorry Maggi." Percy shrugged like that settaled the matter and went back to eating. Gotta love Percy He sets people straight and doesn't even care if he is being rude in the process.

"Mom just said that you could take me! Please don't be mean! Don't lie!" Maggi sobbed puting on her best drama face and earning a full scale reaction from our mother like she had wanted.

"Percy, I said you would take both of them you can't be so cruel to your sister, she loves you too and wants to spend time with you before you leave for the summer. How about you drop both of them off and I'll pick them up. Now is that better Maggi?" Mom asked as Maggi stopped fake crying.

"Yes thank you Mom, Oh, Percy, Andromeda we better hurry or we will be late."She smiled a sickly sweet fake smile at us both and dashed out side to get into Percy's car. Slowly I followed flashing pleading eyes to Percy and scarffing down the last of my food. I had so little say in this family.

Now that I think about it if I would have known Percy would forget to pick me up, and what would happen afterwards, I think I might just have stayed in bed. But there is no changing that now.

**End of chapter one, this is my first offical Fanfic and I'm not that good so thankyou for reading. Review Please!**

**Cookies for who ever can guess what Andromeda's name has to do with greek mythology, other than being an ancient greek name!**


	2. Car Rides,& Other Fun Ways to Insult Ppl

**Hey everyone! I have a speical shout out to ffsah1, and IFoundAPickle, for reviewing. Thanks To everyone who read the first chapter, please leave a review. Oh I forgot to mention this last Chapter, but the characters will be OOC, because once they are in my plot they morph into what I want them to be as well as staying the same as the stories. Also all of the campers who were in the War were stopped at the age of 18 including Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Travis and Conner, and some of he other main ones. Anyway thats not a main point right now, just a side one! **

**Also, a cookie of their own choosing to ffsah1, and IFoundAPickle for getting what Andromeda meant, and the story with the name! **

**As usual, anyone who has to write on Fan Fiction, does not own the PJO series, if you think that anyone of us do, then your having a wonderful dream, and/or you need to see someone for your problem. All love of the series toward its true owner, Rick Riordan!**

**Car Rides, and Other Fun Ways to Insult People:**

Maggi wanted the front seat, which should have been mine. And it would have been if she had just left me alone. But no, she couldn't let me have a good day ever. I was pissed, and I wanted to make my point clear, I was offered so I get the front you sit in the back. This comment among others set us off and we started arguing with each other. It was getting out of hand, we were going to be late for real if this kept up, so Percy had to step in. "Meda, Maggi, Stop. I don't want any fighting. If the front seat is going to start a war then you will both be sitting in the backseat, together." Percy declared eyeing us, just daring us to go against his word. Niether of us would have if not for the fact that Maggi defies everything, and apparently sitting next to me was worse than anything.

"No! Anything but that! I'll sit in the back by myself, just don't make me sit next to _her!_" Maggi squealed, pleaded and spat all at the same time. It was as though the very thought of sitting next to me in the back of the car was akin to being thrown into a tub of acid, burning and dieing slowly. Percy just waved a hand and got in the drivers seat of the car. Basically meaning that this case was closed and his decision was final, we were sitting together wether we liked it or not. And let me tell you we definetly did NOT like it.

I hurridly got into the seat right behind Percy and pushed myself as close to the door as I could. Maggi did the same thing on the other side. In only these few ways are we alike, we both love our family, both are girls, we are twins, and we both dislike eachother to an extreme. "Feels like the cold war back there." Percy stated trying to make us lighten up, it failed. So we are driving silently because thats the only way we don't fight. When Maggi doesn't open her big fat mouth. But of course I spoke to soon. If Maggi was quite for more than 10 minutes I swear the pressure to talk would kill her. Oh, look at the time, its been 9 minutes...

"I hate being 14!" Maggi stated with intense exhasperation. She wanted someone to ask why. I know she did, she always leads things that way. Percy won't, he is too busy tring to drive and think at the same time. So that left me. And I would have to answer her. Why, you ask? Because, if I don't she will bother me to no end, saying it over and over until I ask. She would make me because I'm the one she wants to insult, bet you ten bucks.

"Why? Why, Maggi, Why?" I asked sarcatically. Like why, oh why are you making me do this. Well like I said it was what she wanted because she flew into her next sentence with a certain glee. It was sickening to watch her bright evily smiling face.

"Why... because I can't date until I'm 16." She said with a huff. " AND the guy I like says I'm to young for him." She faked a small whimper, she was just leading up to her main point, I could feel it. She dares a look at Percy who is ignoring us, then she turns to look at me and grimaces. "ANNND, I'm the same age as stupid, ugly little you, Andromeda!" She practically shrieked with the viciousness that was in her heart, and also the pleasure at being able to say that to me and not get in trouble.

Ok, time out. I would like to address something here. First, you owe me ten bucks, because I was right. Second, My full name is Andromeda, yes, but I hate it, absolutely hate it when people call me by it. And being my sister, I normally refuse to call us twins, we are nothing alike, she KNOWS that I hate being called by my name, but she has the gall to call me by it anyway. Most people, even my own family, call me Andy because it is easier than Andromeda. Percy is the only one who is allowed to call me Meda, and thats cause he has a difficult ancient greek name as well. Ok Brain out.

"I hate to point it out to you, MAGPIE, but we are twins and as the world constitues it we will always be the same age."

"DON"T CALL ME MAGPIE!" She screached, her eyes on fire.

"Then don't call me Andromeda." I was always the calmer one of us.

"IT is your NAME." She hissed through clenched teeth, I always did have a way of pissing people off. Yay me.

"And in the same way Magpie is yours, gosh, even I don't get that made over my birth name." I spoke lowly tring not to let Percy hear our pleasant little exchange. She let that one slide from the world of words and sent her response straight to her eyes, which in return sent daggers flying into my chest. "Ouch."

"I wouldn't always be the same age as you, if you were to let us say, die an untimely death." She grinned at what she thought was her cunning.

The world stopped. She wasn't playing. The edges of my vision were tinged red. I could taste blood and it wasn't going to be mine. I did what no one expected not even me. I grabbed her head and smashed it against the seat infront of her, her nose started bleeding ruining her "Perfect Face". I started ripping out her stupid long brown hair, that she always bragged about. I punched her squarely in the stomache, and kicked her with my full power in the leg. She screamed and cried, but she couldn't fight as well as me and she knew it. If she had hoped Percy woud save her she was wrong, he didn't even look into the backseat, just kept driving. I pushed her around a little more, for tormenting me all those years. Then the weirdest thing happened, she smiled and giggled, still making fun of me. I was snatched out of my fantasy world just in time to see her turn triumphetly in her seat, but not before the car quickly pulled into a fast food resturaunt's parking lot. Percy turned around from the driver's seat and started spitting poison. He looked madder than I had ever seen him.

"MAGGI! You should never say that someone should die! You could actually get just that, I've had friends die and it is never fun, so don't go wishing it on other people!" He yelled at her his face getting bright red. She looked like she wanted to die right then, she had never been scolded by anyone, let alone Percy. She shrank into the seat and gave a small nod. Percy relaxed a little and drove us in complete and utter silence to Dan Young's Jr High School. Maggi got out first looking like she was on the verge of tears. Percy turned around to me as I was getting out.

"Meda, I'll pick you up from school today, alone, just like I promised. I want to talk to you. I may be a little late, but just wait please."Percy said his sea green eyes showing hints of concern.

"Okay, Percy, I'll wait just don't make me wait too long." I shouted back to him as I ran off to first period before the first bell. This was going to be a long day, Percy was rarely serious when he wanted to talk, but this seemed big.

**Hey Chapter 2 done, I hope You guys liked it, please R&R. I'm adding in a Friend for her who is a guy, will be a demigod son of Hades, and he knows it. Help me come up with a name for him, and maybe some other people to be her few friends, demigods or mortal, I don't really care. Anyway Thanks for reading and future names/ people. BTW I have on the bottom of mymassive profile what Her guy friend, Maggi, Mason, and her self look like in Anime form, as well as her school uniform. Check it out. Review!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, JUST CHARACTER BIOS

**Ok Sorry every one this isn't a chapter just a Character Bio that I gained through a Private msg with one of my reviewers, IFoundAPickle, who helped me come up with characters and ideas and is the best ever. Story is a collaboration of ideas, some things will be spelt wrong so deal please R&R. None of them are Andromeda, just 12 of her friends that will be in the story. F is me and I is her. Nothing is no one in particular. When "I" says so and so looks like... she is refering to the pictures of the characters that I have at the bottom of my profile, check it out if you want.**

Son of Apollo

NAME: Justin Emmerson

Daughter of Zeus

NAME: Logan Presley

Son of Hephestus

NAME: Steven Smith

Son of Aphrodite

NAME: Dustin Blue

Daughter of Demeter

NAME: Hayleigh Jennings

Son of Ares

NAME: Bryce Traven

Daughter of Hecate

NAME: Presleigh Austin

Son of Athena

NAME: Brendon Fisher

Daughter of Dionysus

NAME: Rileigh Larson

Son of Hermes

NAME: Jacob Mitchel

Son of Nyx

NAME: Mentor Night

Son of Hades

NAME: Thanatos Night

Son of Nike

NAME: Seth Dillen

Hunter of Artemis

NAME: Sarina Qwaser

I - Does Logan look like a shy person 2 u?  
>Yesterday, 9:34am<p>

F - yeah she does, probably because her father is the king of the gods and she never really liked to stand out,cause she had been born with white hair and it was weird so she was just rying to blend in, even at camp, but then they fond out she ws a dughter of zeus and they allnoticed her, and she isn't very good at dealing with people, but she loves her friends once she has them, and she is very kind, and powerful, and is loyal to her friends thats what i think  
>Yesterday, 9:40am<p>

I- Bryce looks tough and full of himself. Don't u think?  
>Yesterday, 9:43am<p>

F - your right Bryce is tough, and full of himself, but he dearly loves Logan like a sweet little boy but he doesn' show it hey he has a reputation to uphold, he likes to use either axes or heavy broadswords. he may seem tough aand cold hearted but he really loves his friends and would do a ton for him, and despite his motto of I'm not afraid of anything, snakes make him want to run and scream for mommy!  
>Yesterday, 9:47am<p>

I - Presleigh looks open and spunky. U think?  
>Yesterday, 9:49am<p>

F - Hell yes! she is the kind of kind who does what she wants and make magic happen lol but she is hard to be friends with, when u r down she will listen, but she doesn't really open up to people, she dies her hair, but the red eyes are real. she is the type of person who sits down and looks at life like ok this is whats going on, everyone is going on these two paths, I think I'll go over the fences and get there in my own way and is currently in a relationship with Jake which is good for her becuse she LOVES pranks and jokes and is quite a good pickpocket herself, when she first came to camp they thought she might be a daughter of Hermes, until Hermes sent Chiron a msg saying, "No way is that crazy girl mine!" and then Hectate claimed her. all in all she has a few friends she cares for and the rest of the world had better figure it out themselves cause she ain't helping.  
>Yesterday, 9:55am<p>

I - So jake the little pickpocket prankster huh?  
>Yesterday, 10:06am<p>

F - YES! Jake is! He is the epitome of a perfect son of Hermes along with connor and travis stoll of course! he is dating Pres like I said and they have tons of fun pranking people. Jake likes to dye his hair to be different, unlike Logan who he is great friends with, he is super out going and loves to be noticed, he was born on a small farm with an older brother, who hated him, so he is used to haveing half sibs but he is a kind heart even through the class clown exterior, and everyonce and a while has to sit down alone or with his close friends and cry, because he is very atuned to the pain that is felt by others.  
>Yesterday, 10:11am<p>

I - Wut about Rileigh? She's a toughy. She looks sweet and very reliable. I guess? Use ur epical powers and tell me wut u think!  
>Yesterday, 10:21am<p>

F - well of course she grows plants amazingly and she is a very kind hearted soul, nice to everyone,but she hates, and I mean hates when people lie and destroy the wild, in fact one time she kicked this mortals ** for stepping on a flower, he had a broken arm, leg, and three broken ribs, some gashes all along his body, and several brusies, and she was holding back too. and for that reason she has caught the eye of Bryce and she likes him too, she is very kind and lax and she values her friends though she is the type that can easily make friends and she is a very big daddy's girl  
>Yesterday, 10:28am<p>

I - Wouldn't that be Hayleigh since she's the daughter of demeter?

F - No Hay is completely firce she isn't very nice to alot of people, and she isone of the best liers you will ever meet, and she kills people for messing up the wild she doesn't really like flowers but likes growing veges and dispite her weak appearance she is as strong as one of the hepheastus kids, and she likes dustin btw  
>Yesterday, 10:36am yeah and she shows off to lol Yesterday, 10:39am<p>

I - Um wut about dustin? He looks mysterious and argh! I can't think of the rite word!  
>Yesterday, 5:19pm<p>

F - Hmm Dustin is a flirt and mysterious, but that is what makes him attractive no? He can sort of do charmspeaking, but not as strong as Piper's or anything. He has a secret crush, but he won't tell anyone, though he claimed that he would before the end of the school year, he is a year rounder, He is quiet when out in the normal mortal world, and unlike some of his sibs he does not like make up or fashion, in fact he creates his own trends that are surprisingly to him widely popular, he is the knid of person who is fake when normally speaking to people, he has a high wall around himself, but to those that break through his wall he is most loyal and treats them like family.  
>Yesterday, 7:27pm<p>

I - Brendon looks like a quiet listening person. Kinda like if he was n a room with me I probly wouldn't realize it. U think?  
>2hrs 38mins ago Kinda like if he said somethin people would say *gasp* "he talks!" 2hrs 35mins ago<p>

F - yeah he would but more than that he is always making a plan. Brendon was born in Greece and speaks greek normally, not usually in english, but he is learning, and so mostly he doesn't like to talk because usually the half bloods speak english and they don't always like speaking greek, so he keeps his mouth shout unless it's important. He is shy, but when with his close friends he is a chatty cathy, talking non stop. He is quite fit, and unlike alot of the Athena cabin, is also good with a sword and building things, though not as good as the hepheastus kids. He also actually likes spiders, which is odd, and he is afraid of people, people who are cruel and mean, so he doesn't like to leave camp, and doesn't like mortals. He only trusts those in Camp Halfblood, he had trama when he was younger. Brendon is 12  
>2hrs 26mins ago<p>

I - Um steven? He's a mystery 2 me. He hides his emotions well. But I guess I can tell by his picture that there is sum hurt. What do u think?  
>2hrs 10mins ago<p>

F - as we know Steven like his siblings is amazing at crafting things, well he is also good at making plans, and drafts, he doesn't seem as muscular as his sibs but he is actually te strongest one in the cabin at the moment. Steven is 16 and he has been here since he was 6, but he only came so young because his family was killed, he has like leo the ability to control fire, and he watched his whole family die in front of him. it was tramatic. he is not outgoing but not antisocial either, he makes alot of friends and is one of those truly amazing guys that you just take a step back and look at him and say... wow I wish I was as kind and gifted as him... kinda things.  
>2hrs 5mins ago<p>

I - Justin. Though he's an apollo kid he doesn't really give the impression that he enjoys music and poetry. He looks more like the tough macho fearless guy, if u ask me.  
>1hr 52mins ago<p>

F - anyway you are WRONG! about Justin, he is jst tired, duh, no sun it is night out lol. anyway like most Apollo kids Justin is an excelent shot he has beeen doing archery since he was 2 but he found out he was a halfblood at 11 and he i currently 17. He has rare golden yellow eyes and is very good with controling light around him, and he is the best medic the camp has had by far he like darker poetry and actually has a good sense of it, unlike Apollo, sorry, and he likes rock, screamo, punk, rap, country, christian, all sorts really except death metal, He may not look like it but when he was 4 his mom died and his step dad kicked him out, and he had been living with a gang until his entrance to camp halfblood, the gang was his family and they helped raise him, and even now he leaves sometimes to visit them and things. the gang was hard adn lots of his "family" had died, but it's similar in that aspect with halfbloods. the leader of the gang knows what Justin is and he welcomes him back anytime he needs to come, but he also requires help with things and Justin has to help him when asked. Justin is hard to approach, seriously antisocial, but he is very bright, and the mst loyal kid you will ever meet, even if you helped him once, like lending him a pencil during a test, he will help you for one thing no matter how big. to those who earn the title of friend from him, they will always be safe, because he has connections from gangs all around and will not let anything happen to his true friends. chew on that why dontcha!  
>1hr 38mins ago<p>

I - Mentor. This one is tricky. Sometimes when I look at his he looks sweet. Then others, he just plain scares me.  
>1hr 29mins ago<p>

F - Mentor is hard, because of the way he does look, btw those marks under his eyes are natural, he was born with it so he had had alot of people make fun of him forit, and his orange eyes arelike a pair of those creepy eyes that you always see out late at night. He lives with his father who when he was 5 got remarried to his new step mother, or Thana's mother. He has always been a dark kid, not really his fault just his nature he thrives in the dark, and when he looks sweet he is really up to something, he doesn't really like being around a lot of people his best friends are Meda and Thana and Solon because he feels most like them, he just has issues with stuf and can get to a really weird point with his sense of humor, if he is smiling sweetly run turn the oter way he is coming to get you for whatever you just said or did to him, he holds a gruge deeper than the darkness of night.  
>1hr 14mins ago<p>

I - AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST... THANTOS!  
>1hr 9mins ago<p>

F - ah, Thana, I'm smiling wide I really love him lol. ok where to start hmm...  
>Thana is in the 9th grade he is curently 15 oh and btw his step brother Tor is 15 as well, anyway His mother got remarried when he was 5 years old. Both Thana and Tor found ot they were demigods at the age of 5 and a half, Thana has always been a little dark he smiles when he is ** and has always carried both a gun and a sword the age of thre Thana could see ghosts and sense the dead. Thana has bright blue eyes when he gets really excited about something. But all other times his eyes are deep dark black blue. He used to fight with kids all the time, he has a black belt in almost all the martial arts, he turned out to be a natural and quckly flew threw all his lessons, He has been kicked out of most of his schools for playing dirty and men tricks on teachers an other students. Thana has a birth mark is the shape of a skull on the left side of his chest right over his heart. His mother had raised him in new york so he spent most of his life half in camp halfblood and half with out. He and Tor have been childhood friends with Meda since they were in diapers. He secretly likes Meda though he doesn't think he will tell her. When Thana was six he was in a school agruing with a teacher, yes even then, and monster started pouring in and killed his teacher and everyone of his class mates before his eyes. Thana has not had a hard life in the sense of my mother abuses me or something, but in other things. He has a wicked sense of humor that often pairs well with Tor's. He has an evil glint to his eyes even though he has a ton of friends at camp. He is the type of prson that draws everyone near him and captivates them. He has his favorite weapon as a sword much like the one that Nico has. Thana is quite good at making friends, but he hates mortals, they stink he shouts, he spent part of the year in the underworld and got on the good side of the furies, so they are like his friends and they also follow his orders which is neat. Thana radiates death and can show people ways that they can die, also he can show people their worst fears. With his friends that he is very close to he is caring and compassionate, with others he is laid back and cool. He is a tiny bit of a flirt, but knows when to stop unlike dustin. He is great with plans a lot smarting than the average child of the big three, Thana can speak greek english, spanish, japanese, and french. he is in the process of learning more languages but is pressed for time. Thana has a mean streak in him, sometimes for no reason he will be absolutely cruel to one of his friends. he will later go back and apologize, but it is something that all of his friends hae accepted. His kind when he wanted to be but at times he can utterly hate the world and himself, many think he is bi polar, I think he is just conflicted. He really loves his mortal family, and his mother and fther are the only mortals he truly likes. Thana has anger issues as well sometimes if he loses control he ends up starting a party of the undead, but he can be a quiet and anti social person at times to, once Thana saw a kitten run over in the street and he cried over it for anhour saying how sad it was for it to die, Hades taking notice of this brought the kitten back to life. He gave it the ability to morph into a human whenever it wanted to, it could also speak and act like a human. Thana namd the Kitten Solon, meaning wisdom, because it gave him the wisdom of responsbility and death, but Solon has stayed by his side since that incedent, and he appears the age that Thana is, Solon can use a sword, but he can also heal injuries, and he truely loves Thana for saving his life and soul, and for having the curtesy to wep and grieve for him. Solon has a pic on my profile too when he is in human form. anyway Thana is mostly calm I think this is the end of this summing him up msg! XD<br>35mins ago btw the word that is ** blanked out is pi$$ed

I - Sarina and Seth both look kewl! Wut their personallities?

F - Seth is very competetive and he is very active. Almost anything he set out to do he will succeed in. He can sometimes control who he wants to win if he consentrates really hard. He is usually shy and doesn't like talking to people. BUt he likes Logan. He has an unusual weak constitution, but is overcoming that in camp half-blood, and that is why he sleeps alot. He likes to use the sword and he is 14.

F - Sarina is 10. Well she looks 10. She joined the hunt around 200 years ago and is second in command. Cause Thalia is first when Artemis isn't there. So when Thalia is off doing something Sarina is in charge. She is strict, but also kind. Even when se was a regular human she had a gift with animals. What it was actually was a blessing from Artemis. Her mother gave birth to her, but Sarina was extremely unhealthy and she had a ton of problems, and they couldn't fix them. SO her mother prayed to Artemis to try and save her daughter and she would give her to the hunt from birth if she got to see her at least once a year. Artemis tought this was fair but didn't want to raise a baby so she told the mother that she could have her from the age of 5 and then Artemis will take her. But she didn't want her to stop aging until ten so when she reached that age she stopped aging, she is very different , because she is super quiet, and is very active, she doesn't really like to use a bow even though she can. She does use their hunting knives, but she is even better useing bare hands and a staff that is embeded with bronze. She has few friends in general even amoung the hunters but her dear friends are, Thalia, Andromeda, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thanatos, Mentor, and Solon. She thinks Solon is actually amazing and since he is an animal is alright so some times she makes him turn into a cat so she can hug him for she loves cats.

I - I like to sleep to. I feel ya Seth! Whoa. She's old...

F - she doesn't look it though now does she

**Sorry this wasn't a chapter but I hope you like the characters, these are Andromeda's friends remember, thanks for reading review if you like but the next chapter will be up by Friday at the latest.**


	4. 1st Periods a bore, 2nd is 2, 3rd is new

**Hey evertone thanks for reading this chapter is in school, and I have pictures at the end of my profile of what some of her now friends and future friends look like. A HUGE Shout Out to IFoundAPickle for helping me pick out names and changes to my story line! Woot you are amazing! Also to ffsah1, IFoundAPickle, Huntress Of The Sea, luis1113, and Owlgrrl for reviewing you all rock! And sorry everyone for the delay even though I promised, I just suck like that.**

**As always I do not own PJO, but I had a wonderful dream in which Rick Riordan gave me the rights, and then I was killed. How sad right? Shows I'm not meant to own them... Anyway onto chapter 3.**

**First Periods a Bore, Second is Too, Third Periods new, and I Play With Thana's Shoe:**

It turns out that the clock in Percy's car was 15 minutes fast, go figure. So instead of walking into my english class 5 minutes late and getting chewed out by the teacher, I got there way early and got to talk to my teacher alone. Now I don't know about you, but for me being alone in a room with a teacher for any amount of time was a scary thought. Even though my teacher was nice, it was still enough to make me nervous. After around five minutes, the rest of the class started to file in. Now this class was boring, don't get me wrong, it was fun but at the same time boring. Well it was fun for the other kids but it was a huge bore for me. Our english teacher decided that we needed a chance to say goodbye before summer, so she gave us a free period. Which was fine, I needed some sleep, and some time to think after what happened with Maggi in the car. But before we could do whatever we wanted, we had to talk to people, YAY! Yeah right. That was the worst. I had no friends in this class and every one in here either hated me for being "uncool", or because they were Maggi's underlings. Fun right? Well I just ignored most of them and laughed at a few of the others, and then I, of course, fell asleep. Riight, I naturally started pranking people. I put Krazy glue on one boy's seat when he went to the restroom, and when he came back and sat down he didn't even notice! But later he tried to get up to go hit on a girl and he stood up so suddenly and with such force that he ripped the seat right off his pants! It was hysterical. Weird thing was that not just I laughed, but so did another voice in my head. Ok creepy. But other than that first period was super boring. So I put in my Ipod and sang My Chemical Romance's House of Wolves.

I know a thing about contrition  
>Because I got enough to spare<br>And I'll be granting your permission  
>'Cause you haven't got a prayer<p>

Well I said hey hey hallelujah  
>I'ma gonna come on sing the praise<br>So let the spirit come on through ya,  
>We got innocence for days<p>

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
>Everybody burn the house right down<p>

CHORUS  
>And say<br>What I wanna say  
>Tell me I'm an angel<br>Take this to my grave  
>Tell me I'm a bad man<br>Kick me like a stray  
>Tell me I'm an angel<br>Take this to my grave

You play ring around the ambulance  
>Well like you never gave a care<br>So get the choirboys around you  
>It's a compliment, I swear<p>

And I said ashes to ashes we all fall down  
>I wanna hear you sing the praise<br>I said ashes to ashes we all fall down  
>We got innocence for days<p>

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
>Everybody burn the house right down<p>

CHORUS

You better run like the devil'cause they're never gonna leave you alone  
>You better hide up in the alley 'cause they're never gonna find you a home<br>And as the blood runs down the walls  
>You see me creepin' up these halls<br>I've been a bad motherfucker  
>Tell yer sister I'm another<p>

CHORUS

TELL ME I'M A  
>BAD<br>BAD  
>BAD<br>BAD  
>MAN.<p>

Ah I love life sometimes, right as my song finished playing the bell rang. How lucky right? And with that I headed off to my second period, Aka, Hell, AKA 2, Math Class. It's not that I truely have anything major against Math, other than the fact that no matter how hard I try the equations get jumbled up and I never get the right answer. It's just that I thought math was a lot easier before alphabet soup was added, though that may be just me. So we watched a true story foot ball movie as a break from math! Since my teacher didn't really feel like doing anything, and she loves sports and true movies. This is the point that I fell asleep. And I had a crazy dream. I was swimming off the coast at Long Island, now don't ask me how I knew, cause I don't I was just there. Anyway, as I was swimming, I came into sight of this huge building. It was several stories, it looked like an old farm house. It was painted a bright sky blue with white trim. It sat on a small hill and over looked a huge field of bright red strawberries. Around it were several white marble buildings that looked brand new but seemed ancient. There was a good sized lake, a HUGE forest with a small creek going through it, and in the center of the place, a cluster of the weirdest buildings. They looked like cabins. All of the sudden my eyes got foggy, and a voice in my head started laughing at my confusion. It whispered in my ear "Welcome, half-blood." _Half-blood? _The voice curled around me and went to speak into my left ear. "To Camp Half-blood." The voice was deep, a man, bright and cheerful. The voice laughed again, a slight chuckle at some joke it had made, and disappeared._ Camp, a camp?_ I woke with a start. My teacher was shaking me, trying to wake me up. "The bell rang dear."

"Yeah, thanks. Have a good summer Coach." I faked a smile I didn't feel like giving and ran out the door.

My next class was theatre and I truely loved that class. Why? Well, because I like the teacher and the class, and I actually have friends in this class. So a little something before you meet them. I have three friends in theatre, Thana, Sol, and Tor. Well those are my nicknames for them actually. Their real names are Thanatos, Solon, and Mentor. People call them the Night brothers. Which personally I think is stupid, I mean doesn't that sound stupid to you? Anyway, they aren't really brothers. Thana and Tor's mother and father married each other when they were five and I was four. It wasn't weird for them because we were all already friends since before we could talk. If they actually looked alike you would think that they were clones, they are so alike personality wise. And I don't really remember when or how but some time ago Sol joined their family, and has been attached at the hip to Thana ever since. Thana is really out going with a lot of different people, while for Tor, Sol and I we all prefer to stay in our safe little group. Ok next its looks, hey don't judge, it's important. So..., Thanatos has black midnight hair, and usually dark black blue eyes, except when he is excited, or extremely happy, then they are bright royal blue. He is tall and extremely fit, with pale skin that has a hint of a tanned under tone, even though you can't see it. Mentor has light black almost deep gray hair, with bright orange eyes and black marks under his eyes. Tor has still pale but darker skin than Thana. He is also extremely fit and an average height. Solon, is WHITE, and I mean if I put white sheets in to wash and treated them with bleach and held them up against Sol's skin he would beat them. I'm sure he has all those 'we have whiter whites than you've ever seen' buiesness people put to shame and wanting to find out his chemical make up. Anyway Sol has darker than black shoulder length hair and dark red eyes, but he does not look like a vamp, yes I knew what you were thinking. He is lean and not as built as Thana and Tor, but still more so than any other people I know, of course with the exception of Percy for he is the holder of muscles that a body builder would kill for.

So these are my best friends on the whole planet. Yes I know they are all guys but they are like brothers to me. Anyway so theatre class + best friends + last day of school = major fun! Our teacher let us talk for a bit and then decided that we should all play human pictionary. Basically we get into groups and try to guess the action that one at a time our group members come up to us and act out and when we get it they yell at us in a strained and loud voice "RUN!", and all who got it run to the center and pick up this pink rubber ball and hold it and say what they think the answer is. If someone gets it right they have bragging rights and we start a new round, if not then you hear sighs of relief and the round continues. It is basically an extreme version of charades. And everyone loves it. We all played this for around 30 minutes, and got the last 20 to ourselves, see last day of school, we get out early! Oh, crap! I forgot to remind Percy, I hope he remembers. Ah well... so Thana, Tor, Sol, and I went and sat in a corner of the room playing with Thana's shoes. I know, his shoes, but it is actually a four player video game in both of his shoes as well as in Tor's and Sol's. I once asked about it and Thana said that a friend named Steven made them. They have tiny screens and a full range of buttons, and the best game I have ever played, Zelda four swords.

"Hey guys who is purple again, cause I just kicked their ass!" Thana called out laughing loudly.

"I am, it's not nice for you to kick other people's asses... tsk, tsk." Tor chided Thana before beating up the red player.

"Hey, Mentor! You just said it's not nice so why do it to me!" Sol whined.

"Because I said you as a general everybody except for me notion."

While this little chat went on I went and beat up Thana's green player, Tor's purple, Sol's red. And I had my little blue player take all of the triforces and finish the level. By the time their little fight had ened I was sitting and watching them, while they all checked their own shoes.

"Ok, That isn't cool, Meda." Thana said throwing his shoe at me.

"For once, I agree." Tor stated like agreeing with Thana's point of view was unheard of.

"I think it was pretty clever." Sol remarked clearly suprised that I would go while they were fighting and win the game.

"I'm sorry, but what can I say I have a gift. And also you three play fight so intensely that anyone would be able to come over here pick up all of your decked out shoes and run off." I said, half joking half serious. And then the bell rang school was over! Our group rushed out the door, all trying to put our shoes back on. We smiled and headed toward the front of the school where you can be picked up and driven home by relatives or friends with cars. I gave each of them a hug telling them to have fun at camp and that I would see them when they got back. They all said their own gooobyes, and walked off to get in their mom's, Mrs. Night's, car. She would have driven me, but I had told them that Percy was coming to get me. But of course he was late. It had been 15 minutes since school had ended, and I was going to stay and wait another 10 minutes, but then I heard a low growl from the bushes next to the school. I turned and looked to the left and saw a pair of red blood thirsty eyes staring at me since I was the only one here. Now I don't know about you, but I booked it.

**Yay chapter 3 is done, sorry if it sucks I liked it, and sorry it's late, anyway thanks for reading and please review. Also Thana is not the god of death he just has the similar name, and if you read my character bios then you should know what they all are. Pictures are on the bottom of my profile. Byes.**


	5. Running,Running Where She Goes,Nobody

**Hey Peoples thanks for reading this so far, I hope you like It, I'm very proud of myself, because I just posted the last chapter 2 days ago, I'm getting faster! So please don't bash me it's my first true FanFiction So review If you like! Shout out to IFoundAPickle, and luis1113 for reviewing chapter 3. So here it is. Oh wait! Disclaimer! I don't own PJO even though I wish I did, had another dream last night that I did, and then I was chased in this place from a previous dream, that has a hundred floors and tons of horrible monsters trying to kill me, and I didn't have a sword! So obviously I am NOT meant to own PJO!**

**On That Happy Note Here Is Chapter 4**

**Running, Running Where She Goes, Nobody Knows!:**

_It had been 15 minutes since school had ended, and I was going to stay and wait another 10 minutes, but then I heard a low growl from the bushes next to the school. I turned and looked to the left and saw a pair of red blood thirsty eyes staring at me since I was the only one here. Now I don't know about you, but I booked it._

I knew that I really couldn't out run this thing, but I also knew that the school doors were still unlocked. I made a bee line straight toward the glass double doors. Now don't ask me how I knew, but I knew this would not keep this Monster for very long. Yes, I said moster, still not sure how I knew, ask the crazy voice in my head maybe it will tell you. With no destination I ran into the school and took a sharp right. As soon as I was out of sight of the glass double doors, I heard a great moaning. That was the sound of the doors caving in. And them I heard a high pitched shriek and the clatter as the glass shattered into a million pieces and threw themselves skidding onto the linolium red, blue and white floor. I screamed, not a smart move I know, but I was scared. I know your yelling at me now ' If you kept quite you could have been lucky and it might have gone left and gotten lost, after all your school is big enough'. But I had a feeling that it would follow me without getting lost no matter how hard I would try to fool it. And as a response to your various rants, I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY, YOU ARE A STALKER! Cause otherwise how would you know about my school hmm..., so back to my life or death situtation now.

As I was running mindlessly down the main hall, a thought came into my head. I could fight back! I would just need a weapon. The only weapon I know anything about is a sword, and it's not like I had one laying around. And then I had another brilliant idea. The black box would have one! I knew that pretty soon I would be in sight of the monster that I had yet to see, but I didn't want it to catch me off guard, so I made another sharp turn, but this time to the left. I was now in a back hall way of my school, the back halls were mostly all conected with twists and turns. This back alley, as I like to call them, led to th black box, and was the fastest way to stay out of the main hall and get there in time with my breath and stamina in tact.

Now a break from my running, I think I'll explain some things to you on the way. Yes I talk in my head big deal, ANYWAY, the black box is a completely black room with curtains, and is right behind the stage. We use it for more advanced theatre classes. But we also use it to store most of our props and costumes. As to the qustion of why I am headed there, I would have to say that it is because we have a lot of plays that we perform that are in need of swords. Hence my urgency to get there, and quickly. Because, remember I mentioned I am only skilled with a sword. As to why that would be that is Percy, Thanatos, Solon, and Mentor's faults. For as long as I have lived Percy has been able to use a sword. And Thana, Sol, and Tor have been able to use swords since the summer of their fifth birthdays. Well, Percy enjoys teaching Thana, Sol, and Tor so everytime they would come over to practice, Percy would hand me his sword and let me learn too. So when Percy was off doing something the boys would come over and we would fight in pairs. I am actually pretty good, by the way. But Percy never let Maggi and Mason join in so it made me very happy. But unfortunately I don't have my own sword. But the theatre actually does have some real swords, two to be exact. They are these identical 2 feet long swords made of what looks to be bronze. Thana and Tor brought them to the school earlier this year for a play, and said that they would be useful in the future, and boy were they right. I mentally thanked both Thana and Tor for their awsome foresight that would end up saving my life.

So back to me running, I had just finished making my last right and ran to the solid wood door to the black box that I hoped was still open. And, thank God, It was still unlocked, but there were no teachers in sight. At this point my brain had worked out that I would need to get in the props room. So I ran into the office and grabbed the keys off of one of the three desks and hurried to unlock the door at the other end of the room. I grappled with the keys trying to find the right one to unlock the door. When I was finally to the last key, I could get it in the lock. I knew I only had about a minute before the monster finds me. I jangled the keys in the lock and pushed against the door. The door burst open, and I went flying into the dark and disorganized room. I didn't even bother looking for a light I fought my way to the back of the small crowded room, to where I knew the swords would be. A small shaft of light from the office found its way into the props room, and lite up the two identical bronze swords. Only there was one slight difference between them, one was named Alkaios, which I grabbed with my right hand and some how understood meant strength in ancient greek, and the other named Alexios, which was in my left hand and meant defender. Noticing them I grabbed the both of them and turned around in time to see the red eyes trying to make their way into the black box.

I didn't want to go closer to the monster, but I knew it was only a matter of time before it broke throught the door and headed for me, and I did not want to be stuck in this small props room with no place to move. So I took a deep calming breath and stepped out into the middle of the black box facing the door, holding onto my new twin swords, Alkaios and Alexios. And only one thought was spinning round and round in my head. _I am so gonna kill Percy later for being late!_

**HEY GUYS! Chapter 4 is done I hoped you liked it please Review and Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fangs and Rings and Other Fun Things

**Hey everyone, please read and enjoy I was busy and lazy so it took a bit I'm sorry. The pictures of Alexios and Alkaios in ring form are on my profile at the bottom check it out. Please R&R!, if you feel like it of course! I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter you are awsome! If you have any questions about the story ask me because my mind is a dangerous place and could hurt you if you try to figure out the answers on your own. Sorry my spelling sucks please correct me if you can fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a man who lives in Austin with his wife and kids, I am a female who lives near him and watches his every move. (Just joking... Sorta)**

**Chapter 5**

**Fangs and Rings and Other Fun Things:**

_So I took a deep calming breath and stepped out into the middle of the black box facing the door, holding onto my new twin swords, Alkaios and Alexios. And only one thought was spinning round and round in my head. I am so gonna kill Percy later for being late!_

I am scared, not gonna lie here. **I. Am. Freaking. Out**. Here I am standing in the middle of the black box, staring at the door waiting for the monster to burst through solid wood and rush over to devour me. I clenched my hands tighter around Alkaios and Alexios. I closed my eyes and took another breath, and let my mind go. My eyes poped open, just as I heard the splintering of the wood. I took up a defensive stance, as I readied myself for the monster.

_CRASH!_

The door flew into the room, and crashed into the now wreckage of the once cluttered props room. I had followed the movement of the door with only my left eye, the other was intently focused on the monster in front of me. It was a giant black dog, bigger than an average car, with red beady eyes, and 6 inch long fangs. It's fur was an unruly, black, matted mess. And looked like this thing had spent its whole life running through vast forests chasing down unknowing kids. It had blood still dripping from its already stained teeth, and sky blue feathers stuck in its dark gray gums. I noticed, with mild intrest, that it hadn't had its last meal all that long ago. And I was next on its list to fill its pit of a stomach.

_"Ugh! Hellhounds, I never did like them. And HE always feels the undying need to send them out to possibles." _A voice spoke in my head, the same voice that had spoke to me in my dream. It was weird, but I automatically knew, that this was my sword, Alkaios, talking.

_"But this one doesn't look trained, I'd say a rogue. Also, this is not the case of a possible demigod, but a confirmed one."_ I recognized this voice as Alexios, he had been the one giving me information.

_"Ahh agreed."_

"Um... Hellhound, so what is that?" I questioned, already aware of the answer, but wanting to ask anyway. I shifted my weight onto my left foot, and tilted myself back just a little. This was one of the simple techniques that Percy once taught me. It helps with hitting harder more accurate blows.

_"Hmmm, I thought it obvious, but I guess not. Hellhounds are ancient greek monsters. Does that help?" _Alexios informed me, while adding his own sarcastic comment at the end.

"Yes it does. I will talk to you later, but now I have to kill some Hellhound!" I whispered as to not make the Hellhound decide that it needed to attack me so soon.

_"Oh! I like this one. She has guts. Okay, Andromeda, we will lend you our strength, so fight to the death, perferably of the Hellhound, if you don't mind."_

"Yeah, thanks Alkaios."

After my lovely two second conversation with my swords, I decided to make a move against the monster, finally, I know. I took off towards it's right side, hoping that this side would be weaker since it just burst through a door. WRONG! It anticipated the move, and swatted at me with its deadly sharp claws. I jumped back quickly, just in time to feel the claws fly an inch away from my face.

"Woah!"

_"Haha, watch it there, that Hellhound seems smarter than the average monster."_ Alkaios chuckled, well as much of a chuckle as possible to produce while being swung in a wide ark in the air.

Uh huh, I had noticed, not that I needed him to tell me. I imediatly took 3 flying steps back, and held Alexios at the ready. I tried to watch the Hellhound, to see where it was weakest. It had no visible weakness, other than eyes but I wasn't sure so I decided to ask Alexios. Yes, I know, asking a sword for help, I must be insane. Be that as it may, I needed help, and I knew that Alexios could give me an answer. "Uh, Alexios, a little help here. Do you have any info on this thing, like a weakness..."

_"OR, what time it takes its showers, it's favorite color, who it ate for breakfast..."_ Alkaios listed seemingly oblivious to the dire situation.

_"As for weaknesses, I can offer a varity, the heart, eyes, neck. Basically anything that can get to its core and kill it, just carve it up." _Alexios stated bored.

I just gave him a mental glare and shook my head. Of course anything that would kill it would be a weakness! Ah, whatever I ran back up to the Hellhound, feinting to the right, and once more to the left. I started to go right again, and the monster followed me with its eyes, and started to lunge for me. But I stopped myself at the last minute and rolled to the left, and jumped with all my force onto the Hellhound's back. It finally noticed me and started to swing itself around, a sorry attempt to shake me off. I gripped into its thick matted fur, and raised both Alkaios and Alexios to it's throat. The monster turned around, and caught sight of me and my swords and turned its whole head around to bite me, as I was making a cross pattern from my swords on it's throat. The six inch fangs found their mark in my thigh, right as my swords found their way back to my body. As soon as I cut off it's head, I ducked and jumped off the back of the Hellhound frightened with the idea that it would end up exploding. But no, the monster simply crumbled away as yellow dust, like when you destroy a sand castle. I was glad it was finally over. I went to stand up and put pressure on my left leg and found myself back on the floor in an exhaushted heap. My leg had deep puncture wounds on it and it hurt so bad that I didn't think I could even stand the thought of moving it again, much less trying to stand up and get home.

"OW! Guys, could you help me or something, there is no way I am going to be able to move." I winced at the further movement of my whole body, feeling how sore it was going to be tomorrow.

_"First I think that you should morph us into a more manageable size, because I'm sure you will get no hospitality from anyone while you are carrying two very deadly bronze swords. And then you could always get in touch with your mother." _Alexios stated hotly, like he did not like being with me.

"Well, thanks Alexios, but how should I 'morph' you like you said, and what should I do call my mom on the school phone?" I questioned while glaring at my smart ass sword.

_"A good object would be something that you could always keep with you without it being suspicious, like a pair of rings or something." _Alkaios suggested while Alexios made a rude remark of _'That's exactly what I said, you should call your mom and get her to help you. Tell her you were attacked by a dog, cause it's not entirely wrong, just not exactly right either.'_

I chose to ignore Alexios's comment while Alkaios spoke to me again. _"Don't worry about Alexios, He really is kind once you get to know him. It just takes him longer to warm up to a new master. Our last master was rude and hateful, and it has made Alexios even more unforgiving, but at least he is trying to help. It shows that some where inside he thinks that you are awsome master. Also in order to morph us into another object, you must see it vividly in your mind. Put us both down on the ground infront of you and picture what you want us to become, every detail, and make us somewhat different, that way you can tell who you are relying on to help you."_

"Thank you." I mummbled as I set both Alexios and Alkaios on the ground. I could identify both of their personalities, and I had a feeling what would look best for both of them to be similar, yet unique at the same time. I tried to morph Alexios first. He is the defender, so he needed a softer gem stone and color, but needed durable material in order to keep in shape. Alexios was enveloped in a shining blue light, and became a simple infinity knot ring made of a round Iolite gem, and Platinum ring base and design. Next I turned to Alkaios. He is the strength, his color needed to be strong as well as full of life to match his intresting personality. I deemed that Alkaios too needed the same material that Alexios was made out of, for he needed to dish out some serious ass kicking. Then Alkaios was wrapped in the same light as Alexios was at first, and when the light died, he became a round red garnet gem, and platinum material ring.

"Ahh! I did it! Did you two see that, I made you into rings!" I squealed excitedly at the two rings sitting infront of me. I didn't wait for either of their anwsers before I slipped Alkaios onto my left hand's pointer finger, and doing the smae for Alexios on the right.

_"Why did you put us in the opposite hand of which you were holding us in during your fight?"_ Alexios questioned with pure curiosity spilling from each word, not a note of sarcasm.

"Well, that way when I pull off your ring forms, you will become a sword and you will be in the correct hand. Clever huh?" I asked quickly, and flipped over onto my stomach. I started to army crawl my way across the vast empty space of the back box to the theatre teacher's office. It provided the only light in the dark room, and the only phone that I would have access to in the whole school. Thank goodness I decided I should have memorized my mom's cell phone number in case of any trouble I got into. Oh and just a little momment in rant ville thank you. I hate not having a phone, I mean both Maggi and Mason have cell phones, but I am not allowed to have one says Percy. He is so weirdly over protective. Not that it would matter much anyway, none of the 'Night brothers', aka my friends have cell phones either, so I would really only use it for calling my mom and dad, but nooo! ANYWAY, back to my army crawling, oh looky I'm at the thresh hold of the door. As I crossed the last bump into the office I climbed up and sat in one of the comfy chairs infront of my theatre teacher's desk. I took a good look around the room in order to try and locate the phone.

The office was small, and had three small desks with paper work in stacks on the desks mixed with various objects such as stage makeup, food, props and costumes, and fake weapons and blood. Behind the desk I was sitting at was a door that led to a room with two couches in it as well as two filing cabnets and a long table with tons of random peices of paper on it. I spotted a phone on the desk in the very back corner of the room. So I went over to the desk and picked up the reciver. Okay, confession, I took the wheeled and padded chair I was sitting on and blasted myself to the other side of the room, all I can say is that my favorite invention right now is the rolly chair, I love it!

I picked up the reciver, and started to type in my mom's cell phone number with a response of several _*BEEP* _tones. The dial tone took off and was replaced by the every wonderful ringing sound of a call being connected. The ringing stopped and I heard a voice on the other side say 'Hello?'

"Hello, Mom."

**Thanks for reading I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long for me to update I was busy, I wish you happy reading and hopefully good reviews!**


	7. I Ditch School and Head To A Camp

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this far, just as a warning the PJO characters will be OOC and Sally Jackson in particular is largly OOC because it fits better with my story, but she is OOC in a motherly kind of way. So I just want to say you guys are awsome for reading and reviewing and thank you luis1113 and IFoundAPickle for reviewing the last chapter! Anyway enough of me talking or Rick Riordan will not finish the contract of giving me the rights that he currently holds. R&R, if you want! Oh and BTW I would like to point out that the only people that know Meda is Percy's sister at camp are Percy himself and also Thalia, and Nico, since they had seen her when she was younger. Anyway onto chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

**I Ditch School and Head To A Camp:**

_I picked up the reciever, and started to type in my mom's cell phone number with a response of several *BEEP* tones. The dial tone took off and was replaced by the ever wonderful ringing sound of a call being connected. The ringing stopped and I heard a voice on the other side say 'Hello?'_

_"Hello, Mom."_

"Andromeda, where in the world are you?" My mother shrieked into the phone, which resulted in me having to hold the reciever a foot away from my face.

_"Ouch, she's a touchy one isn't she?"_ Alkaios murmered, half laughing from my left hand.

_"Don't insult my mother, Kaios!"_ I warned him, feeling the need to shorten his name.

_"If I were you, thank the gods I'm not, I would just tell her the basic and first reason of why you are still here. I would not bring up the fact that you were attacked by a Hellhound. She may not believe you, and if she does it would only cause her excessive and unnecessary worry." _Alexios smartly put in, and if I could see his face, if he even had one, I'm sure it would have been sporting a vicious smirk.

_"Kaios? What kind of name is that?" _Alkaios asked amused, and some what miffed.

_"Your new nickname." _I stated like it settled the matter, and in my mind it did.

"Um, mom I am still at school because someone *cough* Percy *cough* *cough*, left me here and forgot to pick me up." I stated confused as to the reason of her intense fear and anger.

"What do you mean? I texted Maggi right before the end of school, telling her to let you know that Percy had to go to camp early." My mom hissed clearly still upset.

"But, I never was told that, actually, mom, at school Maggi does her best to ignore me as much as possible." I huffed. Maggi never talks to me at home, what made mom think that she would even be in the same room as me at school.

"Do you not believe that I have the same common sense level that you think you have? I am not dumb, so don't try to play that with me. Maggi told me, swore to me, that she stopped by and gave you my message. Maggi came home upset saying that you were being mean to her, and then you didn't show. I am so very worried about you. You better be headed home, we will finish this talk when you get here." And with that my mom snapped her cell phone back together ending the call without giving me a chance to say anything else, let alone defend myself.

To say that I was upset about having my own mother not trust me would be, well, the understatement of the century. Of course she would believe Maggi, she always believes Maggi over me. It's like I'm not good enough to believe just because I'm not a little mommy's girl. Anyway putting my sad little 'complex', as Thana would joke, behind, I slammed the reciever back on the hook.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

_"We don't have anything to treat your wound with right now, but you need to rest to regain some strength. And well there are two couches in the next room." _Alkaios spoke quietly and calmly as if he could sense my frustration and exhaustion.

_"For once, I agree with Alkaios. You do need rest, and maybe while you rest we can explain to you what happened, and what we are." _Alexios seconded leading me to agree with both of them. And for once I realized that Alexios was being kind to me.

"Yeah thanks Kaios, Alex. I am tired but I want to know what happened, what was up with the monster, who are you two, and what I am. Because by this point I have already realized that I am not a normal human." I replied while rolling my chair into the next room. I rolled toward the larger couch on the left wall. That way I could see people coming into the office, but no one would be able to see me right away. It was a bright yellow green which reminded me of puke. And I felt that coming any closer to this couch would induce just that. And to make matters worse it smelled like mold and a public restroom had just had a party together. To sum it up, it smelled awful, but I needed rest. So I closed my eyes and help my breath and lifted myself up onto the couch. Once I was laying on it I noticed that it was really soft and padded. The color didn't seem so bad anymore, and if I didn't breathe for awhile the smell would go away, so I started to shift my position to a more relaxed one.

_"Ok to start," _Alexios started speaking in a scholarly tone_,"The monster was called a Hellhound. As I am 100% positive that I have already informed you of that fact, we will move on. These monsters go around attacking demigods, or halfbloods as you will. Most Hellhounds are under Hades control, but this one seemed to be a rouge monster, one that does not follow the orders of a certain god. As I have also perviously stated Hellhounds are ancient greek monsters. And the truth is, the greek gods are still alive today." _Alexios finished with a huge breath and Alkaios automatically finished his thoughts.

_"They just travel with the heart of the west, which is currently in America. As to the answer of who we are, the answer I think is simple. We are spirits that reside in these two bronze swords, that you have transformed into ring for easier travel. The swords were created by Hephaestus in one of his under water forges. And we were asked to live inside the swords and help children of the sea. We have been good swords for many, and we teach them, and help them live and defeat monsters." _Alkaios supplied while Alexios was catching his breath.

_"As to what you are," _Alexios interrupted_,"can be said in one word, a demigod."_

"A demigod? Like the old, or current whatever, greek myths and stories. And you are saying that I am one? Aren't demigods also called half-bloods? So wait if you know what I am then do you know who I am?"

_"You are Andromeda Jackson, holder of the water spirit swords, and daughter of Poseidon." _Both Alexios and Alkaios chanted, like this was a ritual, or at least a very well practiced game. One that had tired out long ago and was now one of those things you play when there is nothing else to do. Hmm, I don't like those kinds of games.

"Okay, so Poseidon was, the god of the sea right? Does that mean I have water powers cause that would be awsome! And thank you for answering my questions, and another thing do not call me Andromeda please try something short like, Meda, maybe, it's what my brother and close friends call me. And, uh, last thing, What now?" I questioned to no one in particular and reajusted myself on the ugly couch. I was going to listen to their answer I promise, but I was tired. I only closed my eyes for a little bit I promise. And I thought about water and how it would be cool if the water could cover this couch and take away the smell. So when I opened my eyes I was surprised to find the couch covered in water.

"Uh, guys, what happened with the couch its being covered in water?"

_"That was you, Meda. You looked like you were starting to sleep, and then you wrinkled your nose, I'm guessing at the smell, and then the couch became encased in water and the smell went away and you woke up."_ Alexios informed me quickly.

_"But in your defense it was a super disgusting smell and you were only out for a few minutes. You should try and get more sleep, Meda."_ Alkaios offered. I took it and went right back to sleep, boring I know but I felt compelled to. It was like all of my energy was being focused on the huge chuck out of my leg.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I had a pretty lenghy dream.

I was at the camp again, camp half-blood, I think it was called, but this time at night. Everyone was freaking out, someone was missing. People were screaming and shouting, as they were sitting around a huge fire. I found out that everyone was looking for a kid by the name of Chris. My brother was there, as were Thalia and Nico, his, well our cousins. There was another girl who looked about ready to strangle the centaur that seemed to be the leader. She had stringy brown hair, and looked like she could take on anyone without a single weapon, even the most intresting man in the world, and still win. Then the campers started yelling'Quest!, We Need A Quest!' everyone seemed to agree. Then a girl with the brightest red hair I have ever seen on a person came up. She spoke the word 'four'. Four people got up, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and the other girl who I learned to be named Clarisse. Then the ginger's eyes grew to be a neon electric green color, and green mist started to swirl around her and she gave what I assumed was a prophecy. Then she collapsed and three boys came up to steady her. The centaur motioned for the chosen four to go and get ready. A time skip happened it was early in the morning, and the four campers walked out of the camp to start their quest to save the lost boy Chris. I hadn't caught all the details, but I could tell that he too had been sent on a quest. An important quest to find an object, but he hadn't returned. Then the image started to shake and I felt myself fall onto the ground. My eyes opened with a snap.

Infront of me was a girl with long white hair and electric blue eyes, she reminded me of Thalia. She was currently knealing down on the ground looking at my leg. She was holding a drink in her hands, and seemed to be debating wether or not she should give some to me. I don't think she had noticed that I was up yet, so I did the smart thing and asked a question.

"Did you shake me or was that just a part of my dream?"

Her head snapped to attention and turned in my direction. She was quite pretty but seemed a little shy to me.

"Um, yes, that was me. I was trying to see if I could ask you what this injury was from." She told me with confidence, albeit a little nervously.

"It's a bite."

"Yeah I notice, but I was wondering from what?" Her tone seemed to be implying a duh that she left out for fear of angering me I guess.

_"Alex, what should I do? Should I tell her?"_

_"Yes, she smells like a halfblood." _Was his simple reply. Wait... smells? Oh nevermind.

"A Hellhound..." I stated trying to gage her reaction.

"You could see it? I mean, are you sure? But oh if it is it could be infected. Did you kill it, and how?" She bombarded me wth questions and worries.

"Well, I could see it, I am sure, I don't know if it is infected, but that sounds bad. And lastly of course I killed it, or I would be dead."

"But what did you use? I don't see any weapons around and only celestial bronze weapons can kill monsters."

"A sword, well two of them actually. And they can turn into my rings for easy carry on options. I'm Meda, so who are you?"

This seemed to make her stop and think, not the sword part, I mean the part about her name.

"I'm Logan Presley. Nice to meet you Meda." She said with a certain caution, probably not telling me her parent because she isn't sure that I am a half-blood too.

"Yes nice to meet you, but now I want to know who you are a daughter of. Oh, and do you have anything for my leg, cause the pain is killing me."

She seemed a bit shocked, but hurried and gave me some of the liquid to drink with the caution of 'don't drink alot'. It tasted amazing, like a starbucks frapp. I gave the rest back to her and felt a slight burn in my leg. Then the flesh of my leg started to mend its self. My leg was whole again, my wound was gone, and this Logan girl was starting to speak.

"I am Logan, daughter of Zeus, king of the gods. And you are?" She left the question open ended, but it was obvious what she meant, who is my father, my real father.

"Meda, daughter of Poseidon."

"Are you from camp? If not we need to get you there right away, cause with the two of us together we are bound to attract quite a few monsters, and we are usually unlucky being children of the big three, so you can expect the monsters to be harder than a Hellhound." She stated as if hellhounds were easy to kill. And maybe they were for anyone other than a person who had not even found out what they were.

"Um if you are talking about camp half-blood, I have not been there in person, and I don't see why it is important for us to get there right away anyway."

"Been there in person? Uh, well it is the only place on earth that is safe for us, meaning that no monster can enter and attack us. So we better get going." And with that she strode out of the office and down the hall, and I had no choice but to follow her. Well to camp half-blood we go!

**Yay, well this has been my longest real chapter yet! Thank you for reading sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I will try to be better, Please review. Remember I have pics on my profile of all the characters.**


	8. How to Argue with Oneself & Ppl Watching

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I am really bad at keeping pace, and I have been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading this far! If you feel like it please review!**

**Disclaimer: I reject your reality and replace it with my own... Therefor I own PJO! (NOT)**

**Chapter 7: How to Argue with Oneself, and People Watching!**

_"Been there in person? Uh, well it is the only place on earth that is safe for us, meaning that no monster can enter and attack us. So we better get going." And with that she strode out of the office and down the hall, and I had no choice but to follow her. Well to camp half-blood we go!_

* * *

><p>I stopped in my tracks, literally, up hill might I add. I had seen Camp Half-blood in my dreams, but the dreams did not do it justice! It was an amazing sight to behold, and to think of all those people who never get the chance to see a sight like this. How unfortunate. OH! I was off in my own world, let me back track, just one moment.<p>

Logan and I exited the building through the front door in a manner worthy of a ninja, or a child of Hermes. We quietly sprinted away from the mess that the monster had made, namely my school. Anyway we made our way out of the school's area and started traveling in the direction of a small park when I realized something really important.

"Hey, Logan!" I called out to her, I had slowed but Logan was still walking fast and strong.

"Yeah...?" Logan questioned, probably worried that I had spotted a monster or something.

"My mom doesn't know whats going on with me or where I am. Should I call her and tell her or what, you know, just so she doesn't worry or anything."

_"You already tried to call her, you shouldn't try again, Meda."_ Alkaios warned me sounding quite concerned for whatever reason.

_"YOU STUPID GIRL!"_, Alexios roared in my mind. Ah that would be what Kaios was thinking about. _"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW SECRET OUR WORLD IS? YOU CAN"T JUST GO TELLING RANDOM MORTALS!" _Ouch... Alex must be very upset today, or it's his time of the month. Wait do swords even have that? (O.o)

_"I'm sorry Alex I promise I won't do anything that will upset his majesty ever again. Or at east for the next few minutes." _I shot back to him with a small smirk quickly forming on my face.

"Ah, just a problem with your family, not a monster. That's good I was almost worried. You don't really need to worry about such things, because you could always end up sending your family into the loony bin, which in its own right might be a pleasing thought. But you can always find a way to talk to them later. Yes. Lets just keep moving so we can relax and not worry about hordes of monster tracking us by our scent and planing ways to ambush and kill us." Logan finished that last part with an unusually bright smile and resumed walking. Oh what a pleasant girl don't you think so. I ran a little to catch up to her so that we could talk about a few things, like the camp.

"Logan, I was wondering what is happening at the camp right now, like who is out and who is on a quest and all that good stuff." Logan gave me a wary glance and returned her face to the forward direction. I gave a little snort and she decided it probably had something to do with my dream I had mentioned earlier and my anxiousness about getting to camp, and my family, well mainly my mom and brother, Maggi could just die for all I care.

"Well there are two groups out on a quest right now, and one person is missing if that is what you mean by the word 'out'. The person missing is Chris a son of Hermes, he was on a quest, or maybe it was more of a secret mission, because he went alone. But now since we lost contact, a quest was made last night and a group was sent out this morning. It is a group of four. This particular group happens to be containing four of our best fighters. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Nico, son of Hades, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Percy, son of Poseidon. And the second quest is to try and retrieve the item that Chris was looking for, but before you ask I do not know what it is. However I do know that the people on the quest are Thanatos, son of Hades, Mentor, son of Nyx, and Solon, a were-cat thing. Percy would be your half brother, while Thalia, Thanatos, and Nico , along with myself would be considered you cousins. And that pretty much sums up the major events, do you have any more questions?" Logan explained this all without looking at me but continued to steadily make her way to the road.

I continued to follow her, while I thought this over. No one who actually knew me was at the camp right now. So Thana, Tor, Sol, Thalia, Nico, and my brother, Percy, were all demigods. But, wait does that mean Percy and I are full siblings? Hmm... And what was Logan doing at my school? The world may never know... But I wanted to, so I decided that I would ask, but in a more appropriate setting.

Logan and I finally stopped walking at the edge of a huge street. I thought that maybe she wanted us to cross it, which seemed nearly impossible because of all the speeding cars and traffic. But that didn't seem to be the case. Logan had started muttering to herself now.

"Should I flag down a normal taxi, or would it be better to call upon the gray sisters? Leading a mortal to camp or an attempted suicide by getting in their car? I should call the gray sisters, after all they will get you to camp much faster. No, you should take a regular cab, less danger, and I don't really want a face full of vomit today. And do not say that won't happen cause it has happened every other time you have been in side a moving vehicle with them. Be safe take a cab. Ok, fine, I'll take a cab!" Towards the middle of this she seemed to have forgotten where she was and had started pacing along the side of the road. And let me tell you she was sorta creeping me out. I mean, she was arguing with herself, she even yelled 'fine' at the end and announced her decision. She was definitely on my weirdo list as of a few moments ago. I took a step to the left, away from her.

Logan appeared to regain her composure immediately and asked for my help in flagging down a taxi, as she hadn't much experience in that field, and I am a New Yorker. After about two minutes of failed attempts we landed a beat up looking old taxi, that I am pretty sure if I placed one good kick to it's side, it would have burst apart. I looked at Logan and she seemed to have the same thought, but got in the back anyway. I did the smart thing and slid in next to her.

"To Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954 Please." Logan asked the chubby, tired, old looking driver. He shrugged and kicked the car into gear at the healthy speed of 75. As we got closer to Camp Half-Blood, I could see the tension seeping off of Logan and disappearing. I also saw quite a few _Delphi Strawberry Company _signs, that were place not to far from the actual destination. The driver let us off at the bottom of a giant hill. At the top of said hill was the largest pine tree I think I have ever seen in my life. From my left I heard Logan heave a huge sigh and started up the hill. She may have seemed to be upset over the fact that she had to hike to most people, but I could somehow tell that she was super excited to be back. So obviously I chose now to ask her my last few questions.

"Hey, girl person, Logan!" I shouted to Logan trying to break through to her mind as it was lost in thought.

"Um, yeah what is it Meda?" She asked dazed and not fully listening to me.

"What were you doing at my school?" Well that woke her up. She whipped around and became flustered. Her cheeks grew in degrees of different shades of pink and she kept looking away, and she also seemed very nervous. Suspicious if you ask me, which I know you all did in your heads. So you are welcome. I am open on Fridays at late noon for advice and help in your lives.

"I, um, well I was uh, yeah that's right, that's what I was doing! So you see, it was like this. I haven't been to a normal school in a while so I sort of snuck out of camp for the day to just chill and do some people watching, it's not creepy I promise! But I was passing by your school, and I sensed that a monster had been there, cause I'm sorry, I don't think anything else could have messed up your school so bad. And I do have eyes so I followed its trail and ended up finding you, so really I was at your school by chance, but I am glad to have met you cause now I might not get in as big of trouble." Logan spoke as if she was trying to calm herself, which by the way was not working. She was obviously in trouble for sneaking off and I'm also pretty such she knew it and what it would end up being.

Shortly after our little 'chat', we were at the top of the hill, and what I saw was amazing. Rolling hills covered in strawberries, and ancient Greek buildings that looked brand new. I mean Think of all the wonders this camp had to offer: a huge farm house, a forest stocked with monsters, a lake, the ocean, a climbing wall covered in lava. All the things that are at a normal every day camp right? I hadn't realized it at first but as we stood on the top of the hill, a girl who was covered in Greek battle armor came up to us. She looked to be about 18, but something was telling me that she was older than she seemed. And by something, I mean my annoying know it all sword ring thing Alexios over here, AHM. She had flowing blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. She seemed to be calculating a million things at once, while at the same time watching everything that was going on around her. And trust me I didn't need Alkaios' remark of 'I wouldn't cross paths with her' to tell me that I should do my best to stay on her good side. She didn't really seem to see me either, because she went straight for the kill, I mean Logan.

"Where have you been?" The question was simple enough but her voice was hard and cold, the worst kind of anger.

"Annabeth, I was in the city, I was walking around and followed the scent and tracks of a monster and it lead me to her." Woah, way to sell someone out. She automatically put this on me, which I guess was ok, but should you really lie to some one who was angry for your sake? I guess Logan's answer would have been a quick yes. This 'Annabeth' turned her calculating glare over to me and she seemed to be trying to find out all of my weak points, fun! She walked over to me and a small smile graced her lips. Hmm.

"I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. And welcome to Camp Half-Blood,..." She left the question unspoken, assuming I would understand, which of course I did.

"Meda." I stated simply.

"Is Meda your real full name? And do you have a last name?"

"My full name is Andromeda, but I don't like it so people here can call me Meda, and I do not like my last name either, so no." I responded curtly. This seemed to amuse Annabeth, for she let another small smile break through her mask of a face.

"I have a friend just like that. Do you know anything about us or do you need explanations?"

"Ah, I see. And no I'm cool, my swords filled me in so I'm a ok!" Confusion broke out across the blonde's face, while Logan just snuck away and left us to talk. Smart choice, get away while you can.

"Talking swords?"

"They are water spirit swords, apparently made by Hephaestus himself, or something like that. They speak in my head but not out loud. Right now they are in ring form see!" I brandished my hands and waved them in front of her face like flags. She nodded and seemed to be typing that into her mind and sorting it into a file for future notice.

"So do you know who your parent is?"

"Yeah, Alkaios and Alexios told me, I am a daughter of Poseidon."

"Ah, a child of the big three. Your swords are named strength and defender, those are good names. You know you are Percy's half.." Annabeth was going to say sister but I cut her off.

"Sister yeah, Logan told me."

"Ah speaking of that she seems to have run off. I am sorry to say but at the moment none of the other children of the big three are here except for Logan, but she is extremely shy."

"Yeah, I noticed. So what now?"

"Well I think we should first show you to Chiron and Mr. D at the Big House and then A tour." Annabeth started to walk in the direction of the huge farm house, and I figured that I would probably be staying here for awhile.

**Thanks to all for reading please review, and I am working on the next chapter now but no time promises, because I am obviously bad at those!**


	9. Caught Pure & Simple with a Huge Dash

**Special Thanks to AtlantianA, kay, SharinganUserZ, Huntress Of The Sea, luis1113, and IFoundAPickle for reviewing as well as everyone who favorited and alerted you guys rock! Also I am sorry for the lack of up dates but my school started in August and I have all AP classes and its alittle rough. But You all help me and inspire me to write. Please read and review sorry for the chapter being short.**

**DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD RIORDAN STOP TEXTING ME! R: Did you get meh text? M: I won't give the rights back never! (Those of you who think you get the refrence Tell me what you think it is. If you are right then you are awesome)**

**And Just something extra this is a poem I wrote in Physics the other day cause I was bored and I thought I'd share. **

* * *

><p><em>This I Know<em>

_I hear the nervous laughter of the birds, Singing their songs in a meloncally tone._

_I feel the breeze caressing my skin, the wind dancing freely in my hair._

_I taste the cold morning dew in my mouth, the sweet chapstick on my lips._

_I smell the sweet scent of flowers in the meadow, the bees making honey in their hives._

_I sense the mice scurring into their holes, the deer laping up fresh cold water from the creek._

_I open my heart and see._

_I see the tall dark pines looming over me, the sparse grass crushed around my form._

_I know the nervous laughter of the birds with their sickly sweet songs._

_I know the breeze brushing against my skin with the wind blowing through my hair._

_I know the freezing dew in my mouth, the bland coating on my lips._

_I know the intoxicating scent of the lilies in the meadow, the mouth watering aroma of the honey of the bees._

_I know I know the mice racing to their homes, the deer peacefully quenching their thirst._

_I open my mind and know._

_I know the giant trunks with their green hoods guarding me, the deadening grass smashed into the ground about me._

_I understand all of these things, better than I understand myself._

_This interacting cycle of life is never complete._

_And I am proud that this is the place that is my final and eternal resting place._

_This I know is pure and kind._

_And I will forever watch over this place._

_This I absolutely know._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Caught Pure and Simple with a Huge Dash of Glitter:<strong>

_"Well I think we should first show you to Chiron and Mr. D at the Big House and then A tour." Annabeth started to walk in the direction of the huge farm house, and I figured that I would probably be staying here for awhile._

* * *

><p>"Well, Chiron was interesting, and Mr. D reminded me of a child throwing a temper tanturm." I remarked after leaving the big house with Annabeth. She was still laughing at my reaction and unusual conversation with Mr. D, who actually seemed to like me. Crazy I know, but at least I'm on his good side! Hmm, I wonder if I should explain it too you? Well maybe later cause it was nonsense, but it had to do with wine, a grape soda can, Pac-Man, and parties.<p>

"Yeah, Chiron has lots of knowledge, and Mr. D is here because he was sort of, hmm _grounded_, by Zeus." Annabeth informed me, while leading me over to the Hermes cabin. Chiron had decided that since I wasn't offically claimed yet, I had to stay in the Hermes cabin. The heads of the Hermes cabin were Connor and Travis Stoll, which I found it pretty funny considering their father and last name. Anyway, they were the oldest children of Hermes considering they were 30, just like Percy, and they too looked the age of 18. Which I found odd. I wanted to ask Annabeth, but she had to go teach a class, so she was on the way to deposit me to the second in command of the Hermes cabin, Jacob Mitchel. We opened the door to the Hermes cabin and looked inside to find four kids sitting in a circle on the floor. Annabeth pointed to the one farthest from us. That was Jacob. He had shaggy grey hair that reached his chin, and light brown eyes that seemed to have a tiny hint of orange in them. He looked to be about 16 or 17, either way he was still older than me. He was wearing a worn out looking baseball type cap, and had three scars on his left cheek. He smiled when we noticed that we had walked in, and started pushing things behind his back.

"Jake, Meda is a new camper who will be staying in the Hermes cabin for the time being. Be nice, and that better not be a prank for my cabin, or else you are dead." And with that she promptly whipped around and marched out the door. I stayed where I was waiting for the introductions, that were bound to follow her departure.

"Hey, Meda, I'm Jacob Mitchel, but I like to be called Jake." He smiled and motioned for me to sit down in between him and the only other guy.

"This is Presleigh Austin, daughter of Hectate, and my girl friend." This earned him a punch in the arm from a pretty girl with purple hair and red eyes. She nodded to me and added her own 'Hey'. Jake continued, seeming used to being punched in the arm.

"And this is Bryce Traven, Daughter, oh I mean SON of Ares." Jake spoke with a smirk that was quickly wiped away by a punch in the stomach from the said Bryce. Bryce had brown eyes with red flecks, dark brown hair, a built figure, and skin tanner than Percy's. He glared at Jake but then nodded his head toward me motioning a slight acceptance.

"And lastly but certainly not least, Rileigh Larson, daughter of Dionysus, and Bryce's girl friend." Jake seemed to look at her with caution, and didn't even make a joke about her. I got the feeling from his behavior, that she was even more scary than Bryce, who was a kid of the war god. But I was left unsure when she flashed me a brillent smile. She was gorgeous, with dark brown hair, and midnight wine eyes. She was in a cream colored dress and looked to proper for the mud that was smeared on her hads, and the blood dried on the sword in her lap.

I smiled back to each one of them, but remained aware of Jake, he seemed to have a trick just waiting for me. Jake seemed oblivious though, and smiled a grand toothy grin. He waved his ams in a superfical manner, swinging them in a round circle. As he brought his arms back to their normal position, a loud blaring noise went off. The room exploded. Streamers flying. Sparklers being lit. Glitter attaching itself to everything that exisisted in its range, only to be carried off and spread throughout the whole camp with a matter of hours, such is the life of glitter. I wasn't all that bothered I've done worse myself, but Rileigh and Bryce looked like they were about to blow a gasket. THIS Jake noticed. With a quick 'Bye' directed toward me he pushed past me and out the door. I've never seen anyone run so fast in my life, but both Rileigh and Bryce were in pursuit and hot on his trail. I had a slight feeling this wouldn't turn out well. For him that is.

"I second that", Alkaios whispered gleefully, I guess it was a hilarious sight. A sparkling sun high in the sky, a beautiful camp and a lone child running for his dear life from a very angry girl in a dress and a boy with daggers already out and in his hands. Alexios just snorted like this was too much of a waste of time for him to put any effort to actually paying attention.

I sat down and smiled at Presleigh, I have never been good at starting up conversations so I just waited for her to start talking. I had a feeling that she was a chatter box, and I was right she was talking a mile a minute without even bothering to breath.

"So, Where are you from? Do you know anyone here? What happened to make you come, like you know monster attack the gods claiming you etc. How old are you? Who do you live with? Got any sibs? Know any magic, and if not do you want to learn?..." She kept asking me questions at such a rapid speed I felt I was being shot over and over again with a machine gun.

"Uhhh..." was my smart reply, sometimes I fear I'm getting too much like Percy for my own good.

Presleigh looked at me and started to answer her questions by herself, like I wasn't even needed to answer them.

"Mmmmmhmmm, must be a New Yorker." Seeing my baffled look she started to explain, "Well Logan doesn't ever stray very far, and you got here the smae day she left had to be New York. So that answers the question of do you know anyone here," She was going along tapping her fingers and counting off each questioned she answered. "Probably attacked by a monster cause the magic of nector is still on you. You look around 14, am I right?" She looked me in the eyes and I nodded my head mystified how in the world did she know all this?

I got the stupidly simple answer from know it all Alexios. " Because she is using magic to help her find out information about you, and otherwise she is just using her head to reason things out, something you don't seem to know how to do." I swear if Alexios was human he would be snearing at me and shaking his head like I was an ignorant comedian prancing around for his enjoyment.

Presleigh seemed to fizzle out and stood up. "I better go and save my idoit boyfriend or we won't get to finish pulling the awesome prank we set up for tonight." With that she waved her hand and jogged out the open door into the blinding sun. Leaving me alone. Well as alone as you can be with two swords sharing your mind.

"So", I spoke outloud to both Alkaios and Alexios. "Let's see what this camp has to offer us!" And with that I raced out the door and into the rolling hills covered in strawberries. If Percy knew I was here he would be mad. He never wanted me to go to his camp. But here I was and I was not letting anyone know that I was Percy's full sister, cause that could attract unessary attention. I mean if he didn't tell anyone here then maybe he didn't want anyone to know. I continued my run down to the beach, only slowing my pace as I got to the sand. The tiny grains imbeded themselves into my shoes and I could feel the sea salt breeze filling up my lungs and engulfing my body in a calming blanket of serenity. I slowed down to a lesierly walk through the moutains of sand. I wasn't looking at what was around me but I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye talking to someone. And as I passed by the silent air was interrupted with a blisteringly angry voice shouting my name.

"MEDA!" I slowly inched my neck to look toward the Voice, and I noticed that first thing Annabeth was talking to someone in the mist, but secondly and the most important, I realized who she was talking to. I paled and squeked out a single sentence.

"Hi...Percy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! (I asume you did if your down hear.) And now review! Press that button.<strong>

**Who's that pokemon?**

**It's Review Button!**

***Re-re-review!***


	10. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
